Mind Games
by Tabetha Winters
Summary: Wedding: :verb: the act or an instance of blending or joining, esp. opposite or contrasting elements. Elena's getting married, but not to Zick, to make things worst Elena asking him to take part in the planning of it. Will he be able to handle this?
1. Invite To Hell, Nine Days

Ok my third monster allergy story. I've been working on tihs story on Deviantart but I decied to post it here as well. Please enjoy. Oh and in this story Zick had a little sister name Alexia Barrymore, but she is name Lexi in the story. Anyways she's four years younger then Zick in the story. She has long blond hair and light brown eyes. She's my charater and I own her! hee hee. Sorry I own one thing that makes me happy. Anyways please enjoy the story.

* * *

Mind Games

Summery: Wedding - (verb) the act or an instance of blending or joining, esp. opposite or contrasting elements.

--

Chapter 1: Invite To Hell, Nine Days.

Zick couldn't believe that he was witnessing this. He couldn't believe that his life was over, or it might as well have been because the minute that he received this letter he felt as though he died a little bit inside today. The envelope discarded on the floor along with the invitation itself and now his hands were resting upside his head. He couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be happening. Picking up the invitation again he felt the tears return as he read over the words again.

**Let this be our density to love, to live, to begin a new day together, to share our lives forever**

**Teddy James Thor**

**And**

**Elena Jessica Potato**

**Invite you to share in our joy as we vow our lives to one another**

**Twenty fourth of December 2010**

**At four o' clock in the afternoon **

**Saint Mary's Church **

**345 Oldmill Road**

Zick couldn't believe it, it was all there in black and white right on paper; Elena and Teddy were getting married. He felt his throat tighten as she began to read the words again. Teddy and Elena, Elena and Teddy he couldn't believe it. They hated one another and now here they were getting married in…

Zick glanced up from the paper in his hand to the calendar on the wall. Today was the fifteen of December they were to get married in less then nine days. Zick got to his feet and tossed on only the invitation and the gift registry to the ground and made his way over to the window. It had been years since he'd seen Elena, she moved away after high school and they'd never lost touch but she'd never mentioned that she was getting married. Not even a mention of Teddy. A thick blanket of snow lined the ground outside and he noticed his father and mother outside shoveling the show off the sidewalk and his sister Lexi making snow angels in the grass.

Smiling softly he made his way across the room and crashed on his bed again. He hated this. She had to know the feelings that he still had for her, but then again he had never made them evident. Here he was age 22 and he couldn't even admit that he likes his best friend of twelve year. He was pathetic!

--

He didn't know that he had dozed off till he heard the sound of the front door closing loudly, it jolted him out of his sleep and he heard his sister making her way upstairs. She threw herself on Zick causing him to gasp loudly as she landed on his chest.

"Hey Zick!" she replied with a small laugh, her blonde hair now down to her waist falling down over her face which she quickly push away and looked at Zick with her soft brown eyes. Lexi who was now 18 years old was quite pretty, she had stopped wearing glasses a couple of month ago, (much to the advice of Lexi's boyfriend Andrew) and he could no notice the small figure of her face and freckles that were hidden by her glasses before. Her smile had turned quickly to a frown when she noticed the look on her brother's face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied pushing his sister off of him and on to the floor. She landed with an umph and quickly got to her feet noticing her brother who was now playing with the wallpaper that was on his wall next to his bed.

Lexi noticed something lying on the ground and she felt her eyes read over it quite quickly and a sad smile appeared on her face. "Well now I see why you're so upset."

"It's not that Lexi." He replied turning over and trying his best to snatch away the invitation to the wedding out of her hands without much luck.

"Then what is it Zick." She replied sinking into his bed but he failed to turn and look at her, she smiled placing a hand on his shoulder "I haven't see you this upset since the day that Elena moved away and now here you are moping in your room with the same expression on your face. Come on Zick just tell me you can talk to me I know that you love Elena."

"I don't love Elena," he replied bitterly turning to look at her. "I don't love…"

"You can't even bring yourself to say it twice, your in love with her, come on Zick you don't want to see her in the arms of Teddy as they walk down the aeil as Mr. and Mrs. Thor. Do you?"

"Just go away Lexi!" replied Zick softly as he turned away from her again holding the invitation in his hand that he had snatched away from Lexi when she was looking. Lexi got to her feet with a sigh as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Just don't sit her and do nothing Zick, you know that you couldn't stand the fact that you'd see her with him, I'm sorry but you can't lie."

Lexi left the room and he could here the sound of the doorbell ringing again and he just rolled over tossing the invitation on the ground again. He pulled his covers over him and just laid in bed watching the wallpaper flake away as he continued to pick at it. He heard the sound of the front door swing open and his sister excited screams fill the air.

"Elena!" she her Lexi cry softly and he sat up almost instantly as he heard Elena's voice fill his ears.

"Hey Lexi." Replied Elena her voice carrying softly though the air and up to his room and he could feel a small pain in his heart as her voice hit him. "Is Zick here?"

"Yeah I think he's up in his room, he might be asleep but I'm sure that you waking him up won't be a problem, do you remember how to get to his room?"

"Yeah thanks Lexi" Zick felt his throat dry as he her heard her making her way up the steps to his room. His eyes glanced at the window as thought of making his escape though the window were beginning to race though his head. Elena was the last person that he wanted to see right now, her and Teddy. He could feel the venom serge though his body as he though of Teddy, he knew that Zick always had a crush on Elena and yet he had purposed to him and now they were getting married in less then nine days.

The door of his room opened and he turned and noticed a very lovely Elena standing there, she hadn't change much despite her hair now lay flat across her shoulders small golden high lights running though her hair, her soft eyes and face still as beautiful as he had remember them and there it stood on her finger a small diamond ring given to her by Teddy. Making her way across the room with a smile he noticed her clothing. Today despite the cold she wore a knee length pink dress and what looked like an overly large brown trench coat with small white gloves sticking out of his pockets.

"Hey Zick." Flowed the worlds out of her mouth and Zick almost found himself in a trance he couldn't get over her even after 12 years and the fact that she was going to be married in a couple of days. Its office he hated Teddy Thor with every fiber of his being.

"Hey E-Ellie." He mange to stutter out before she sat down on the bed a small smile traced her lips as she sat down. She was so close, their hips were practically touching and Zick could feel the heat began to rise in his face. Ok she was doing this on purpose.

"Listen I can't stay long Teddy is waiting in the car with Lay and were all going out to dinner, I was wondering if you would like to be Teddy's best man at the wedding."

"Be-Best Man?" asked Zick, the words spilling out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think them over, what she was asking was beyond cruel and how come Teddy sent her to come and not be a man and come ask him himself. 'Probably,' thought Zick, 'He knew I'd kick his ass if he took one step into this house.'

"Yeah Zick, it would mean a lot to him, and a lot to," she replied placing the hand that had her engagement ring sitting on in on his that were resting in his lap and his eyes almost instantly shot up to meet hers. Zick did his best to swallow the lump that was currently resting in his throat.

"I…"

"You don't have to give me an answer now Zick," she replied getting to her feet and slid her gloves back on over her fingers. "Just call Teddy." She replied picking up the envelope that was sitting on the ground and quickly scribbled a number upon it. "This is Teddy's…well actually our new number at our apartment in Big Burg give us a call there, and let us know, we'd love to hear from you Zick." She replied and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Without saying much more she disappeared out of the room and made her way down stairs and out the front door. His hand went to his cheek and he got to his feet and over to the window noticed her talking to his parents giving them each a hug before entering the waiting car. The car drove off and Zick felt his hand tighten around the number.

"This is my hell." He mumbled.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this. More to come soon and please review. 


	2. Tux Fittings, Eight Days

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 2: Tux Fittings, eight days.

The next morning Zick new he had a sickness in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. He had agreed to help with this wedding that he wanted nothing to do with and now he hated the fact that he was going to be a part of something that would kill him on the inside.

Continuing to lay in that bed he sighed softly his head coming in contact with the pillow again. He hated his life. I mean it wasn't a bad life he had a great family and a career ahead of him but right now it all didn't matter. He was loosing his heart. Nothing else mattered.

--

_He lay in bed that night. The phone sat in his hand and he looked down at the number that Elena had given him. Her handwriting was so beautiful…_

'_You've got it bad' his mind though back at him but he did his best to push that annoying voice out of his head. Dialing the number he heard the sound of the phone ringing back at him he could feel his voice catch in his throat when the phone clicked._

"_Hello?" came the soft voice of Elena._

_His voice caught for a minute and Elena paused after a minute and spoke again. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Elena," replied Zick after minute._

"_Oh hey Zick," replied Elena softly and he could feel a small smile starting to come to his face as her heard her voice. "What's up?"_

"_Oh I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be in the wedding. I would…"_

"_Your going to be the best man?" asked Elena with a soft squeal, "That's so wonderful Zick; I know that Teddy will be so happy to hear that."_

"_Where is Teddy?"_

_He heard a soft hitch in her voice and there was a pause in the line. "Ellie?" asked Zick softly bring the phone to his other ear._

"_What, oh I'm sorry my cat knocked something over it surprised me." She said after a quick recovery. "Yeah, Teddy's out with his parents tonight, I think their doing to see Teddy's grand mother or something."_

"_Oh why didn't you go?" asked Zick softly confused that Teddy's soon to be wife wouldn't go with the family when they were to see other family._

"_Yeah I was at school when he decided to leave, I didn't know he was going till I got home, oh that's my other line Zick I better go, I'll tell Teddy and I'm sure that he'll call you ok, bye Zick."_

_With that she quickly hung up the phone, Zick started at the phone for a minute and returned it to the holder. Something was wrong. She sounded almost shocked by the question of where Teddy was._

--

He rolled over again noticing a picture that from graduation that was almost four years ago, he could remember that day, everything was perfect, everything was great, till…

--

"_You're leaving?" asked Zick softly, small tears were stating to fall down both of their face as they stood in Zick's room. A party was going on downstairs for Zick and Elena's graduation but they didn't want to be apart of it. Elena was leaving…how could she be leaving._

"_I've got a great offer for school Zick; I got accepted to that art school I've been dying to go to in Boston I can't turn that down."_

"_How long are you going to be gone?"_

"_Two years, I mean that won't be that long, I promise I'll write."_

"_Yeah, I mean I guess that's not that bad."_

_She smiled softly and leaned forward and hugged Zick, he couldn't help but notice the smell of her strawberry perfume. When they broke the hung Elena made her way to the door. However, Zick found himself call out to her._

"_Elena..."_

_She paused at the door and looked at him with a soft smile and something in her eyes and he could only bring himself to say…_

"_Good luck Elena."_

_She had a sad smile on her face as she nodded at him, she pulled open the door of his bedroom and down the stairs…that was the last time he saw her._

--

The last time he saw her till the time yesterday when she asked him to be the best man for Teddy at their wedding. He glanced at the clock in his bedroom, it read almost a quarter after 3 in the morning and yet he couldn't sleep. Everything about Elena was running though is head; he couldn't get his mind of memories about her. Why couldn't he just admit that he still loves her and would do anything to get her to call of the wedding? Covering his face with one of his pillows he began to scream his frustrations into it.

--

_He watched the car drive way from the bedroom of his house, he couldn't bring himself to walk over and say goodbye again. Everything between, all the time they spend together made it so hard. He hated the pain that was rushing though his heart right now._

_A knocking came at his door and he looked at it once and back to the road before calling to the person on the other side._

"_Come in." he called_

_The door opened and Lexi appeared in his doorway, he couldn't see it but a sad smile sat on her face. Shutting the door behind her she made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_Elena's gone."_

"_I know."_

_She said to tell you goodbye, I think that she was said that you didn't come up and say goodbye to her. Why didn't you come down to see her Zick?_

"_I couldn't bring myself to come," he replied his soft breath brushing across the window of his bedroom. "I can't say goodbye." His hand clasped around something tightly in his hand and he turned to Lexi._

"_What's that?" she asked pointing to his clasp hand and she smiled softly._

"_Something I was going to give to her," he unclenched his hand and revealed a small crystal heart that he had bought a couple days ago, it hung on a silver chain and looked so beautiful._

"_Why didn't you give that to her?"_

"_I couldn't come down and see her again, I knew I'd miss her too much and…"_

"_You love her."_

_Zick paused looking away, small tears starting to fall down her face as he turned back to the window where rain was starting to speck it._

"_Yes…" came his short reply and he could feel Lexi's arms wrap around him in a hug as he cried softly on her shoulder._

--

That's the first time that he had admitted to anyone how he felt about Elena, he wasn't even sure how he had brought himself to say it. He did love her, and…getting to his feet he made his way over to the end table by the window and pulled out the small crystal heart that he had bought four years ago. He still wanted to give it to her.

Clutching the heart he returned to the bed where he clutched the heart in his hand and cradled into bed where he almost instantly fell asleep.

--

His cell phone when off next to his bed and he woke up and looked at the caller ID Teddy's name came across the front of the phone and he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" came his sleepy voice.

"Hey Zick," replied Teddy sheepishly "I'm…um…I'm waiting outside, I was thinking we could go get our tux fit today…together."

Zick could feel his voice growl in the back of his throat as he looked at the clock, it was a little past eight in the morning and he got out of bed and made his way over to the window where he noticed Teddy's cars that he had seen Elena get into the other day sitting outside.

"So what do you say Zick."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right out."

He hung up the phone and walked over to his closet where he changed out of his pj and into regular clothing. Making his way downstairs he grabbed his jacket and pulled open the front door. The cold of winter met him and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and sighed. His breath hung in the air for minute as he walked towards the car and upon pulling open the door he plastered on a fake smile and sat in the chair.

They dove in silence as they made their way down the street music playing softly in the background. Teddy and Zick not talking was rare when they used to hang out together but right now he didn't care if the car crashed and killed the both of them. He wanted to kill the man that was going to take Elena away from him.

"So how's Lay taking the news of you getting married." Asked Zick softly his voice almost catching Teddy by surprise who had swerved to miss a cat that darted across the street and he turned to Zick.

"Oh…well I…I figured that Lay wasn't ever going to fall for a guy like me so I thought…"

'That Elena was your second choice.' Thought Zick bitterly to himself.

"That I was lucky to get a second chance with a girl like Elena."

Zick bit hard on his bottom lip tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth yet it didn't seem to bother him right now he was ready to kill Teddy.

"Yeah I guess."

Teddy glanced at him with a soft smile as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall, turning off the car they made their way up to the mall and inside.

--

He felt so stupid. Here he stood, in the middle of a small chair or plush something while a guy ran a measuring tape down his leg. He sighed again as he measured his waist and then his arms length. This was taking forever. He had been standing on this cushion for almost…

He glanced at the clock for the fifth time that he had been her, only five minutes. It seemed like so much longer. This was humiliating and right now he'd rather be anywhere else but here. He glanced at Teddy who had gone first and now was texting probably Elena on his phone right now a small smile skewed across his face.

He mumbled something under his breath as the man that was currently measuring him rose to his feet. "Alright you're done."

He hopped off the small push cushion and made his way over to Teddy who instantly shut his phone upon Zick arrive and got to his feet patting the boy on the shoulder.

"All done?"

"Yep." Came his short reply as he noticed the man walking over to them again.

"Alright well we've got your measurement, now when did you need these by again?"

"The twenty fourth." Reply Teddy a small smile still running along his face and he was almost ready to strangle him.

"Oh…so soon and so young to be married." Replied the man with a small pat on both of their shoulder and almost prancing away from them and called as he left. "We'll call you; you should have them in a day or so."

Teddy nodded collecting his things and his jacket, "Well I gave them your number too, so if you want you can go pick them up on your own time Zick."

"Yeah." He replied, the though of the wedding being so close rushing though his head again and not helping with his depression.

"We I better get you home, I've got to go pick up Ellie from her parents house, I promised her that I'd take her to Lay's house, she's Ellie's brides maid after all."

The words hit him like a brick as he mumbled something about Lay softly under his breath and followed Teddy out to the car. He hated his life.

* * *

I know its been a long time. But before I didn't think that anyone really liked this story. I really didn't. I was actually on the verge of deleting it before I realized that I had a review. I was amazed! So anyways. That was the newest chapter and I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. 


	3. Engagement Party, Seven Days

The more and more I seem to post on MA fics the more I come to the sad realization that I will never get to see any of the episodes again. All the ones that they use to air on kids WB or whatever it is called now stopped showing them at the end of last year at last break. I'm rather depressed about that but I figure I can keep it alive though my writing. I hope that everyone who has review and loved this story will continued to love and review it. Anyways please don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Engagement Party, Seven Days

He lay in his bed that night again. This was becoming his daily thing and his parents were worried about him, he was sure, however he was sure they had figured out why by now everyone had figured out why he was acting the way that he was acting. It was all because of the invitation to the wedding. It had taken up residence on the fridge in the kitchen and he had to walk past it every time he made his way though the house. There it was her smile on the front staring down at him and…he felt like crying.

Rolling over in bed the next morning he sighed making his way over to the window where he noticed a car sitting out front. It sat there in silence the engine slowly running. Her heard the front door open and slam with a cluck and a figure which he figured was his sister was making her way across the snowy path and into the car. Once the door shut the car took off down the road and he sighed softly.

Everything in his would was falling apart. He didn't want anything to do with the wedding of his best friend. Sighing his stomached growled softly and made his way downstairs. He had skipped out of dinner that night when he got home from going out with Teddy and now he couldn't be hungrier.

He turning into the living room and found his parents hard at work. Boxes lined the living room of Christmas decorations his parents were setting up. A mixture of fake plastic leaves and small amounts of tinsel lined the floor and he couldn't help but notice it in his parent's hair as well.

"Zick!" replied his mother as he tired to sneak past them and into the kitchen. Grumbling under his breath he put on a fake smile and turned towards his mother.

"Hey guys," came his short reply. "How's the decorating coming?"

"Great." Replied Greta as she threw some more tinsel onto the tree. The small star smiled on the top of the tree and the tinsel seemed to glitter along with it. He couldn't help but smile at his mother's enthusiasm toward decorating the house. "I was sad to see your sister leave with Michael though; I would have liked her to come to the party."

Zick froze in his tracks on his way to the kitchen and looked at his parents, his mother sat at the top of a latter where she was attempting to reconnect a piece of holly that had fallen over again. "What?"

"Um…Elena's engagement party." Replied Greta softly "We were all invited to Elena's parent's house tonight, for her and Teddy's engagement party. I though…"

"I didn't tell him yet." Replied the forced voice of Zob coming from the other side of the room where he was attempting to reattach a snowflake that had fallen off the Christmas tree.

"Elena and Teddy are having an engagement party tonight…I can't…I won't…I…" he didn't know what else to say as he quickly made his way out of the room. As Zick made his way into the kitchen he began to slam things around. Stupid Elena, stupid engagement, stupid party, STUPID EVERYTHING!!!!

Slamming the coffee cup down on the counter it shatter almost instantly and he sighed getting down on his hand and knees and began to pick up the pieces.

"OW!" he hissed softly as he pulled back his finger and noticed blood starting to weld over the top. Clutching his hand he made his way over to the sink and began to run water over his newly open cut. Blood circled for a minute before disappearing into the drain. Grabbing a small paper towel from the roll that was sitting on the counter he sighed applying pressure upon the cut so its seal itself.

Searching though the drawers the began to find a band-aid. Slamming shut the door again he sighed softly slumping down on the ground near the stove. Banging his head against the stove once or twice he sighed again slumping his feet down on the ground.

Noticing the flowing figures of his grandparents entering the room he sighed again getting to his feet and began to such for another band-aid. Slamming shut the draws again he sighed making his way out of the room.

"Zick." Came the voice of Theo "What's wrong, you seem so upset."

"It's nothing" was his short reply before making his way out of the room; Theo gave a short glance at Tessa before floated in the living room.

--

When Zick reached the bathroom he made his way to the medicine cabinet and pulled it open, pulling at the pack of band-aids he made his way to the sink where he sat upon it and began to open the band-aid and wrapped it around his injured finger. Once his was done he tossed the remains of the wrapping into the trash next to the toilet and slump against the wall of the counter he was sitting on.

"Elena's engagement party…their engagement party…" the words kept spilling out of his mouth and every time that he said those words the hurt just got worst. Why was this wedding making his feelings spin out of control? Did he still have feelings for Elena after all these years?

Pounding his head backwards into the wall he sighed again. Looking at his watch he sighed softly as the time read almost 1:30, soon his parents would make their way over to Ellie's house and there she would be…with Teddy.

Sighing again he made his way out of the bathroom and back into his room where he collapsed on the bed. His head hurt…and maybe sleep would dull the pain.

--

He awoke to the sound of his mothers calling voice and he groaned loudly, the pain in his heart and head didn't go away. Crawling out of his tangle of sheets he sighed softly making his way over to the door.

"Yeah mom."

"Zick we're getting ready to go, come on."

Zick glance at his watch, almost a quarter after six was reflected on his watch and he sighed clasping his hand over his clocks face. "Alright I'll be right down."

Walking over to his closet he pulled out fresh clothing and soon changed into a button down red shirt while new pair of blue jeans hugs his hips. Upon pulling on his brown shoes he made his way across the room to his bedroom door upon pulling it open Lexi stood in the doorway.

"Lexi!" replied Zick shocked "I though mom said that you wouldn't be back for the party, what are you doing here?"

"Like I'd miss the engagement party of my best friend Zick, I'm…" she stopped short and that gave Zick a chance to look over the girl. She wore a soft blue dress that hung no lower then her knees, her long blond hair was laying softly upon and beyond her shoulder despite a small braid that formed the sides of her head connecting in the back of her head forming an almost a tiara around her head. "I didn't mean it that way Zick I…"

"It's nothing. Let's go."

--

Zick stood in the room; he noticed the happy faces on both families including his own. He sighed again. He hated this. Pulling at the collar of his shirt he sighed again, he had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Something about this part was so sad. He couldn't tell the smiles on his face were almost fake and glued on but something was off…

"Hey Zick." Came a voice, it was soft enough so that he could barely hear it but it was able to snap him out of his day dream. He looked up and noticed that Elena was smiling at him. A small glass was held in her hands and he could see the engagement ring that sat on his finger. He felt sick.

"Hey Ellie, having a good time?" he asked taking a sip of what was a mix of some kind of punch and water down lemonade. He let it sit in his mouth for a minute to keep himself from saying anything else and soon swallowed it with a soft gulp causing Elena to smile.

"Good, I mean some of these gifts are crazy, I can't believe people would go crazy over a silly little engagement." She replied sipping at her punch "I can't believe people would give us something since were getting married so soon."

"Why?" he asked again drink more punch.

She glanced at him with a quizzical look on her face; he clutched the cup tighter and felt the heat began to rise in her face.

"Um…" he began almost chocking on his words. "Why are you guys getting married so soon, I mean…things aren't wrong between you are they?"

"Wrong?"

"I mean, it's just because people that get married that quickly mean…their expecting."

A large blush spread across her face as she began to studded over her words, she began to play with her engagement ring on her finger. "N-No its no-nothing like that."

"Then…why?"

"Elena!" came the voice of her mother and she turned around and noticed her mother waving her over, more people have arrived holding gifts for Elena, she smiled waving to her mother and turning back to her. "I'll see you Zick."

"Hey Ellie." Came Zick's voice almost too soft for his ears however she had stopped in her tracks to look at him. Swallowing again, hard, he walked over to her. "Um…what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um…well I don't think I have anything after my dress fitting, I think everything's been done…"

"Well I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch."

A small smile spread across her face, however, it soon fell "Oh, I forgot, I'm suppose to be meeting with the wedding planner I'm having lunch with her."

"Oh, well you and Teddy have a good time, I'm sure that…"

"What?" asked Elena "Teddy can't come; I was going to go alone, um…unless you wanted to come with me."

"What?" asked Zick "Teddy's not going with you? Why?"

"Something with his parents, Zick if you don't want to go I understand, I mean that's so rude of me to just invite you, I'm so sorry. Please forget I even said anything." She applied flustered and began to walk away.

"I'll come." Replied Zick quickly and she turned around to look at him, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Zick." She replied leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on the check, flustered again she quickly made her way away from Zick and over to her mother who was waiting for her.

Zick touched his check softly a small smile on his face and walked out of the house, this week was defiantly going to strange…less then seven days for a wedding and now he was going with the woman that was to be married to plan the wedding. Yeah, things were defiantly going to get weird.

* * *

Hee Hee, Having to meet the wedding planner for a wedding that's not even yours, that really has to suck. Anyways. More to come soon and don't forget to review. 


	4. Wedding Planner’s Lunch, Six Days

I hope that everyone who has review and loved this story will continued to love and review it. Anyways please don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Wedding Planner's Lunch, Six Days 

Zick didn't know what he was thinking when he sat outside of Elena's apartment building; people that passed by on the street looked slightly askew and he tried his best to smear away the mist but finally gave up on fogged over car windows the second time since he had been sitting here and turned the car over again he turned on the car again and began to try to defrost his windows. He had agreed to help her last night when she asked him at the engagement party, however, now he was starting to regret it. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard of the car again, it was only a few minutes later from the last time that he had check and yet, it seemed like so much later.

Snow was starting to fall again outside and he gave a slightly shiver as he turned off the engine again. Pulling his large jacket around his body again he sighed as he tugged at his gloves trying to get some feeling to return to his fingers. He had been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes he was almost ready to run up to her apartment and drag her out of there. However, she had asked him to wait outside for her, and wait he shall.

A knocking sound came from his far window and he looked over and noticed that Elena was standing there. He smiled unlocking the doors which she instantly pulled open. Cold air filled the cabin of the car as she quickly clambered in slamming shut the door behind her.

"Hey." Came his short response as she began to remove her gloves and scarf from her body, she smiled at him as she pulled her seatbelt across her chest.

"Hey Zick, Oh its freezing in here, I'm sorry I made you wait so long but our apartments a mess, I'm still cleaning everything up from the gifts that I got from the engagement party that you wouldn't be able to walk around if you tried."

Zick didn't say anything as he pulled out into traffic. How could Elena not know that everything about this wedding was killing him on the inside? Everything about this was making his life a living hell, and yet…all of it didn't matter.

"Oh Zick, your going to miss the turn." She replied clutching his wrist in response and Zick moved into the turning lane. The car slid a little as it made the turn but was soon able to straighten out again and continue down the road. They didn't say much on the car ride there and the music that was playing low in the background was hard to hear over the defrosters that were pumping out hot hair a full blast into the small cabin of the car.

Pulling up to the building they got out of the car and quickly made their way up to the large tan building. Once inside they walked over to the elevator and Elena pressed the button to the 11th floor. They didn't say anything again and Zick couldn't feel more uncomfortable as the boring elevator music played in the background. Why oh why was god cursing him to be here today. Why would he agree to do something this stupid? Why did he…

He glanced over at Elena and felt a small smile along with a blush come across his face as the elevator's bell dinged and the doors swung open…'Why…why do I still love her.' Thought Zick quietly to himself as he followed Elena out of the elevator.

Despite the fact that he was sure that she didn't know where she was going Elena walked very quickly down the hallway. When she turned into an office it caught Zick by surprise as he circled back around to enter the office.

It wasn't very large however. The walls were a light purple almost lavender in color and a small bookcase sat next to the window. Across from that facing the door was a rather large white oak desk that seemed out of place in this office and a woman who sat in a large leather chair facing away from them was filing though a large black file cabinet.

"Bambi." Replied Elena after a second and the woman turned around to face them. She wasn't much older then Elena in age and had almost identical fiery red hair. Her eyes however were almost an ocean blue and despite the fact that she was sitting down Zick could tell that she was rather short barely 5'2" which she did her best to hide her height with the two inch black stiletto heals she wore.

"Ellie." She replied hugging Elena almost instantly and turning to Zick with a soft smile gracing her cherry lips. "And you must be Teddy."

Zick felt the nausea return to the pit of his stomach as he glanced between Elena and Bambi, Elena face grew a bright red and she quickly corrected Bambi.

"No, um…Teddy couldn't make it today Bambi, this is Zick, Teddy's best man, he was going to help me plan everything today."

Bambi laughed softly placing her hand on Zick's shoulder as a small amount of red started to show on her face.

"I'm so sorry…Zick was it?" she replied rather quickly "Oh…so you're the Zick that I've heard so much about, well it's great to finally meet you, well sit down, sit down, we've got so much to talk about and very little time now Ellie..."

However Zick began to trail off at that moment, she's heard of Zick before? What was going on exactly? Zick couldn't figure it out but he could tell something was off about this wedding he could just tell. Teddy wasn't ever spending any time with Elena, this wedding planner who he had never met before today knew about him and Elena wanted Zick to be involved with every aspect of a wedding he wasn't even in. There was…

"Zick what do you think."

Zick snapped back to reality when he realized that Elena was talking to him and he turned to face Bambi and noticed that there were some table cloth samples in front of him. Zick however just shrugged.

"Whatever you think is best Ellie," he replied trying to play the best cover however, she sighed softly.

"Well out of these two." She replied picking up a blue and a white pair and a red and a black pair. Zick surveyed them for a moment and pointed to the blue and white pair.

"That one."

She smiled "Exactly what I was thinking."

He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as she watched Elena turn back to the conversation that they were having leaving Zick alone with his thoughts again. Why was she so concerned with what Zick though? It wasn't like they were getting married. Why couldn't she drag Teddy down here to do this?

"Well." Came Bambi's voice after a minute snapping him out of his thoughts again and he turned to notice her getting to her feet and giving Elena a large hug across the desk after she pulled away she continued speaking. "I think we've done a lot today, however, Ellie I need you and Zick…Zick right? Yeah, Zick here to pick a day and go get samples for the flowers not only for your bocay but for the church as well. I want colors, I was pretty, I want you're gu…I mean I want you Ellie."

"What?"

"It's nothing Zick." Stated Elena rather quickly as she jumped to her feet pulling Zick along with her. They were half way out into the hallways before Elena replied a quick goodbye to Bambi who waved from her office before slumping down into her chair.

--

The ride home however was a quite one. Elena was rather fidgety in her seat as the radio played in the background.

"So…" replied Zick trying to break the silence in the car and she turned to face him almost dreading what he was to say. "What are you hungry for?"

--

Food court in the mall wasn't exactly the lunch that Zick was thinking off but it was what Elena wanted. He took another bite out of his BigMac and turned to Elena who was munching on her Asian salad quietly, well as quite as mall food courts can be.

Zick watched the girl not make eye contact with him and he sighed softly. The girl hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen her, however, something was off. He watched her pull the black fork up to her lips again and munches on another leaf of the salad and he sighed. That's what he noticed. She was skinner…she had been looking like she had been drastically loosing weight.

Zick took another big bite and turned back to Elena and noticing for the first time that she had dark circles under her eyes, she probably hadn't been sleeping that well either but weddings to that to people right? Stress them out till their ready to explode and then everything turns out to be right in the end?

Zick sighed again this time causing Elena to look at him. She smiled softly as their eyes met and she reached across the table to dab off some ketchup that had falling on his shirt. A small blush had risen on his face and he tired his best not to match her eye again. When she pulled away she tossed the napkin on to her tray along with her salad fork and smiled.

"Thanks for lunch Zick."

He smiled at her softly before replying. "Don't worry about it Ellie, but why we're her do you mind if we stop by that tux shop and let me grab my tux, who knows when I'll be out next."

She nodded getting to her feet and Zick followed. They dumped their remains of their lunch into the bins and walked silently away from the food court and into the main stream of the mall.

It wasn't very busy for a weekday; however, being a couple days till Christmas Zick wasn't too surprised to see so many kids around. They walked passed an arcade and Zick couldn't help but noticed the expression on Elena's face as she looked inside and noticed a bunch of kids playing DDR. Zick placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked passed and right into the tux shop.

--

The place was rather empty and Zick was worried that they were closed till he noticed that that guy that helped him last time. What was his name? Fredrick? Franko? Did it even begin with an F? Zick couldn't remember. However, the guy didn't forget him.

"Ah!" came the man short reply as he came over and gave Zick a large hug before pulling away to look at him. "Zick welcome back, I've got your tux all ready for you…oh and who is this? Your girl friend?"

A blush came across their faces as they looked away and the man couldn't help but laugh. "No, you must be Ellie, or actually Mrs. Thor which it's going to be in a couple of days no?"

Elena smiled "Yeah, Mrs. Thor."

"Great well let me grab your tux and we'll get you out of here."

--

However, it didn't work that way. Zick grumbled bitterly as he stood in the tiny dressing room. He wanted him to try on the stupid tux; it wasn't embarrassing enough that he had to stand there while he ran a measuring tape all over his body but now he need him to try it on and parade around like a little monkey in this stupid monkey suite that he didn't want to even be buying in the first place.

"Zick." Came Elena's voice after a minute "How's it coming?"

"I feel like a baboon." Mumbled Zick softly

"What?"

"I said I'm almost done."

Zick could almost hear her smirking on the other side of the little door and he could see her shadow move away from the door. Adjusting the jacket one more time he stepped out of the dressing room to a waiting Elena and that other guy. Damn it what was his name.

"Perfect!" screeched the man rushing over to his side checking out all the corners and sections of the outfit however, Elena hadn't said anything to him yet.

"Ellie?" he asked.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since they had been there and…was that a tear in her eye?

"You…look great Zick." She replied

"He looks fabulous!" ran out the man's voice as he finished looking over Zick "Great just get undressed and we'll get you out of here."

Zick turned to look at Elena again, however, he was shoved back into the dressing rooms again and the door was shut behind him.

--

Zick left the dressing room minutes later with suite in hand and his regular clothing in hand. He turned to walk towards the counter and he noticed that Elena wasn't in the room anymore. After what's his name rang him up he left the tux store and walked back the way he had come though the food court. That's when he noticed her. Playing DDR.

Entering the nosy arcade he smiled making his way over and noticing Elena playing some song against some kid she was kicking but and…she looked happy. Zick couldn't help but smile as winner came across Elena's screen and the kid she beat slunked away from the machine. She tuned around and noticed Zick standing there with a smile on his face.

She was about to turn away from the machine when suddenly Zick placed his tux bag on the ground and joined her on the machine. Pulling a quarter out of his pocket he inserted it into the machine and it instantly sprung to life.

"Zick…what?"

"Pay attention Ellie or I'm going to kick your butt."

A smile spread across her lips and she shook her head. "In your dreams."

Arrows when flying across the screen as they both began to dance to the rather loud music that began to pump out of the machine. As the arrows flew by they both seemed unbeatable both playing extremely well and neither seeming to want to loose this stupid game of DDR.

Coming to the end of the song Zick noticed Elena's laugher next to him and he couldn't help but smile, however, that was his down fall. Zick tripped falling off the machine and onto the carpet of the arcade and as the song ended the huge words loser flashed across Zick's screen. Elena climbed down from the machine and offered her hand to help him up and smiled.

"You lost."

"Yeah yeah." He replied climbing to his feet and sighed "Ouch."

"Aw…" replied Elena "Someone's getting old."

He glared at her slightly as he gathers his things and wrapped his arms around her for support as they walked out of the arcade. However, something caught his ear as he walked out with Elena. Two women at the counter, both around the age of 18 seemed to be chatting away. As they passed he swore he heard them say.

"Cute couple."

--

Zick arrived at Elena's apartment building only a short ten minutes later and they pulled to the side of the road. Silence seemed to be a heavy contender in the car today as they sat there. Why wasn't she leaving? Why was she doing this to him knowing that the fact that she was marring his best friend was killing him?

"Zick." Came her response after a minute and he looked up at her as suddenly she met her lips with his. All these questions filled his head as him and Elena continued to kiss however, he couldn't bring himself to push away and soon found himself kissing her back.

They kissed for a minute longer till Elena pulled away. Air of course was an issue…that was till reality hit him.

"What have I done!" replied Elena loudly and Zick still found himself lost. "Please Zick, I'm so sorry, please forget I did that, I better go. Bye Zick."

With that she left the car in a hurry and disappeared into her apartment. However, nothing seemed to register in Zick's mind as he sat in the car. Glancing up at Elena's building he couldn't help but feel the tears seem to return.

'I can't get over the fact that I'm still in love with her.'

* * *

I'm sorry if my description of the DDR game sucked. I really tried. Anyways please don't forget to review. THANKS! 


	5. Can You Dance With Me? Five Days

I hope that everyone who has review and loved this story will continued to love and review it. Anyways please don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Can You Dance With Me? Five Days 

Their laughter could be heard coming up the elevator shaft after a minute the elevator dinged as it reached the proper floor the doors slid open slowly and two people proceeded out of the elevator and continued down the hallway to their destination. Zick and Elena had spent the day together doing some random shopping and now they were returning to her apartment. She promised that if she could drag him around a couple shops today she'd cook him lunch, and well he couldn't deny his growling stomach.

Of course the idea of hanging out with Elena again after what happened the day before gave him that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, however he worked this away, his friendship meant more to Zick then a stupid kiss and he figured that if they could talk about they could work though it. Which they did.

--

_Zick held his phone tightly in his hand. His hands were shaking softly and he wasn't sure what to say when he called her. However, it had to be done. _

_Quickly dialing Elena's number he brought the phone to his ear and heard the ringing sound echoing in his brain. Suddenly he heard a click and he swallowed hard. _

_"Hello?" asked the voice which he instantly recognized at Elena and he felt another smile return to his face however, the guilt in the pit of his stomach hadn't gone away as he spoke. _

_"Hey Ellie." Came Zick's voice "How are you?" _

_"I'm fine, what are you doing?" _

_"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." _

_Elena paused softly and he could hear her fumbling with some things in the background however it was soon returned by her voice. _

_"Zick, don't worry about yesterday, it…was nothing; we can forget it ever happened." _

_Zick was shocked, forget about everything, yes she was getting married but forgetting about a kiss that he was sure she felt something when it happened, could she actually pretend that didn't happened?" _

_"Yeah, that's great." He replied softly however, he didn't want to believe that's what he was saying. Everything was so hard right now. "Well I better go…" _

_"Zick, wait, what are you doing tomorrow?" came her quickened voice and he paused unsure of what she meant. "I wanted to hang out with you, I mean ever since the wedding coming up this is the first time that I've seen you in a long time and I think we need to do some catching up." _

_"Yeah Ellie," he forced his words out softly "That's sounds great." _

--

Zick hadn't realized that this day would go better then planed. He actually enjoyed hanging with Elena they had spent most of the day in the mall playing around in stories and laughing at a stupid comedy they had seen about a group of college kids that didn't get into the college of their dreams so they built their own. He wasn't sure what had happened between them but they did have a lot of fun.

They walked over to the door of the apartment and Elena handed him her bags as she pulled out her keys pushed the door of the apartment open. She stepped inside accepting the bags back from Zick as she entered the apartment and began up the steps to the loft to place the bags in her room while Zick looked around the house.

Zick couldn't believe the exclusiveness of the apartment, the far wall across from him which made up the living room was a large row of windows that shown out across the tops of several apartments across the street, it was a beautiful view, the living room had two couches, a large stereo system and TV connected to it a well as a coffee table in the middle which underneath it sat a large blue rug, to his left was the kitchen and from what he could see though the window of the bar the kitchen was huge and a large oak table sat under a skylight and to his right was the steps that Elena had when up which he figured led to the bedroom and bath.

Elena came down the steps again and smiled at Zick as she entered into the kitchen; Zick followed her and noticed all black appliances lining the kitchen and wood cabinets with white countertops. She walked over to the fridge pulling it open and smiled. "What are you hungry for?"

--

They sat at the oak table; Zick poked at the remains of his food, Elena had made a cease chicken salad with ranch dressing onto and he couldn't deny that it was really good. He got to his feet gathering his plates and Elena as well dumping the remains and began to wash them up.

"Zick you don't have to do that," she replied getting to her feet and smiling as she followed him over to the sink. "I can just pop those in the dishwashers."

"Don't worry about it." Called Zick smiling as he placed the plates he had just washed into the dish drain. "You made this meal and I can do my end of the deal by cleaning the plates, go into the living room and set up some entertainment a movie or something."

Elena smiled softly, making her way into the living room and he smiled as he noticed her walking over to a large stereo system and popping a cd into the drive he heard music beginning to play and he placed the last dish into the tray and made his way over to Elena who was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Ellie?" asked Zick walking over and touching her shoulder and she smiled softly at him, however there was something else behind that smile. "What's a matter?"

"Zick" she replied softly her hands folded in front of her and she turned to him a little bit of worry tracing her face, "There was second reason for me asking you hear today, I need some help."

"With what?" asked Zick

"I need help dancing, I want to be able to dance before my wedding and I need to know how to dance, I don't want to look stupid Zick, please help me."

"Dancing, you don't know how to dance?" asked Zick "What about in high school, you used to go to the dances all the time, what do you mean you don't know how to dance?"

"I went to the dances but I've very rarely danced." Replied Elena "I know you know how to dance, please can you help me."

"Well…Elena…I don't know."

The song changed on the cd changer and Elena looked deeply into Zick's eyes and he couldn't deny her. He took her hand softly and his other hand was resting on her waste softly. The lyrics began to play softly in their ears as they danced around the living room.

**I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me **

They spun in a small circle as the slow parts of the song played but suddenly Zick found himself getting wrapped up in the words of the music and soon found their small movements began to expand.

**Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you **

Zick twirled Elena softly a smile hanging on her face and returned her dancing close to him before he spun her away from him and back again as they continued to dance in the small circle. ****

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you 

Zick couldn't help but have the words bang in his brains; he couldn't believe how truthful the words were to him. Could Elena have picked this cd purposely? What kind of game was she playing?****

Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you 

He dipped her slowly and brought her back up and suddenly realized that their faces were so close. He couldn't turn away from her eyes, why had they gotten to this place again, after they had brought everything back to a normal level again.

**  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you **

Their lips were about to meet when suddenly they heard the sound of the front door open and Zick and Elena broke apart quickly. The door swung open and Teddy stepped into the room looking at them.

**Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you **

"Elena I'm home!" called Teddy and suddenly he noticed Zick and Elena standing pretty far apart both of them looking pretty embarrassed. "What's going on here?"

* * *

BUSTED! Alright well there's an update for you. Please review. 


	6. Lying, Four Days

Chapter 6: Lying, Four Days

Elena and Zick broke apart quicker then if electric had shot though their body, Zick stumbled backwards collapsing onto the couch that was only a few inches away and Elena quickly walked over to Teddy.

"Teddy, I didn't expect you to be home yet."

"Elena, do you mind telling me what is going on here?" he replied and you could hear the sound of him grinding his teeth. Zick for the first time since he had met Teddy felt fear as he looked at the man standing a few inches away from them. He didn't realize how tall Teddy still stood over him. Sure he had grown from his short 4'11 to a towering 6'0 but Teddy still stood taller then almost 6'5 him and he was sure that he could kill him if given the chance.

Something about the way t hat he was glancing back and forth between Elena and himself made his rather nervous however he didn't speak. He wasn't even sure that he could form words at the moment. He just sat there on the couch in pure silence.

"Teddy, please, you must understand." Replied Elena, softly her voice barely a whisper as the words flowed faster then water out of her mouth and Zick just sat there trying not to make matters worst. "I asked Zick if he could help me, I wanted to be able to dance at our wedding and I've never really have been able to dance, I wanted his help because I didn't want you to know what a klutz I was."

Teddy stood there, glance at Zick for a second before bending down and pecking Elena's lips with his before pulling away. Zick felt himself glace away from the scene. However something peaked in Zick's mind and he turn back to Elena and Teddy. Something was off about Teddy's appearance. That's when Zick noticed a hint of red lip stick hanging on Teddy's lips. It wasn't Elena's she wasn't even wearing any lip stick. He stared at it for a second before shaking his head. He was trying to hard to find a fault with Teddy that he was trying to imagine lip stick on Teddy's lips.

--

Zick walked though the parking garage to head to his car his jacket wrapped tightly around his body fighting off the cold that seemed to hang in the air and off the cement walls. Upon missing his floor to get off in the main lobby he rode the elevator till it reached the parking garage and exited. Now to figure out how the hell to get out of here was another story.

He couldn't believe how close he and Elena had been, that stupid song, their stupid dancing, he couldn't believe he almost let himself kiss the fiancée of his best friend. What was he thinking exactly? He sighed shoving his cold hands deeper into his pocket silently cursing himself for forgetting his gloves in his car.

Turning another corner and he stopped as if he had hit a wall. A couple of feet a head of him he noticed a white car idling softly. A man who Zick instantly recognized as Teddy was sitting in the driver seat of the car, he had his cell phone up to his ear and he was having a soft conversation with the woman on the other end of the phone, however he could hear the sound of bits and pieces of words between of them.

"_Tonight? What about Ellie?" _

Zick tried to edge closer to the car, to catch more of the conversation. But he couldn't get closer with Teddy seeing him. He wanted to know what exactly he was talking about and try to get a hint of who he was talking to.

"_She's going over to her parent's house tonight too, but I guess it could work"_

What the hell is going on? Who the hell was he talking to, and what the hell was he talking about, what could work exactly.

"_Yeah well we'll talk about it more tonight but I know, everything is going as planned, yes, I'm sure, everything going to work out for us after all, I promise."_

Zick froze, Teddy was cheating on Elena, and they weren't even married yet?" What the hell, how could Elena not know that her husband to be as a lying cheating ass! It took all that Zick had not to turn the corner and punch Teddy's lights out.

"W_ell I better go I'll see you in a little while, I love you, bye."_

He heard the sound of Teddy's phone clicking shut and he tossed it into the passenger seat next to him. Glancing around the corner he noticed Teddy rubbing at the temples of his head before pulling down his driver's side mirror of the car and taking a moment to glancing at himself before stepping out of the car. The door of the car click shut when he pushed it close and using is key he locked the door of the car. Retreating footsteps were heard and then the ding of an elevator and then silence.

Zick moved away from around the corner and walked over to Teddy's car, the window of the car was cracked and from it he could see Teddy's cell phone was sitting in the passenger set of the car. Reaching in though the window he felt a pain of guilt as he reached for the lock. His fingers grasp it after a second and he pulled it up unlocking the car. He removed his hand from the window and pulled on the handle of the car. The door swung open and Zick moved inside the car.

Once inside he shut the door of the car and reached for the cell phone. He pressed the green call button and brought up his recent call list. The call list was of random numbers but one stood out in particular a single name: Lay. Over the calls to Elena he noticed that this number stuck out the most.

Zick sunk into the set of the car staring at the phone. He could have believed that he was just talking to Lay about the wedding but the I love you at the end of the call made things difficult to believe that anymore. He couldn't believe that Elena didn't know about what Teddy and Lay were doing just behind her back. Zick sighed softly.

Footsteps coming towards him caught his attention and he gasped slightly ducking into the backseat of the car, there was silence after a second and then the door of the car opened rather quickly and Teddy entered the car. Zick couldn't believe that he had fallen into this trap so easily. He had seen this happen in so many movies, so many TV shows and now he had fallen into this stupid trap again. He cuddled behind the driver seat so that Teddy wouldn't be able to see him and the car instantly sprung to life and began to back out of the parking stall.

The car quickly jolted as Teddy roughly changed gears and sped though the parking lot along with the volume of the radio of the car being raised to drastically higher levels he felt the car take a sharp turn onto the main road and the darkness that the parking garage had offered had now illuminated the backseat and Zick scrambled to find some kind of cover to hide himself to.

There was a blanket that was lying on the backseat of the car and he quickly as the car turned another corner covered himself with it. He felt rather stupid. He really did. The car stopped suddenly and within seconds the car door flew open and the brisk air of the freezing weather outside entered the car. Zick shivered despite the blanket and brought his knees closer to his body trying to keep himself warm. The door shut after a second and then another voice entered the air around them.

"Hey baby." Replied the woman's voice, Zick paused. He knew this voice. He pulled the blanket away from his face for a second and noticed that Teddy was smiling at Lay, the woman who had just entered the car. He couldn't believe it. Lay leaned forward meeting her lips with Teddy's lips and Zick couldn't tear his eyes away. Teddy WAS cheating. He was cheating and he and Ellie hadn't even gotten married yet. The car jerked into gear as Teddy took his foot of the break and Zick rushed to throw the blanket back over his head. The rage was building inside of him. He couldn't this scum bag. How could Teddy be treating Elena like this. He couldn't believe it.

The radio was pounding into Zick's ear. He couldn't hear straight half of the time, there was a lovely headache starting to form at the back of his head. He adjusted again and realized that Teddy was talking to Lay. Struggling despite himself he tried to pull himself above the speaker to hear what they were talking about.

"…I can't believe it though, I you should have seen the look on her face."

"Yeah well I guess when you gullible you'll fall for anything."

Zick heart was pounding so hard it was bouncing against his ears. He clutched at the blanket he was using to cover himself so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn a bright white color. The car took another turn and Zick felt his head bang the car door hard. Swearing under his breath he wondered where the hell Teddy had learned to drive.

His head spun slight as he tried to adjust to the bright colors that were bursting from behind his eyes from the collisions.

"What was that." Came the soft voice of Lay taking a glance into the back seat and Zick felt his breath catch in his throat praying that Lay wouldn't notice a large lump in the back of Teddy car but when he didn't hear anything after a minute he peaked out and noticed that she had returned to singing along with the radio.

The car came to a stop and Teddy and Lay got out of the car. After the door shut and the internal lights of the car shut off. He waited for a couple of seconds before sitting up and peaking out the windows of the car. He noticed Teddy and Lay walking hand and hand towards the building of a very fancy restaurant.

Zick leaned back in the seat his head coming in contact with the door again softly before mumbling softly to himself.

"I can't believe that Teddy is cheating on Elena. I've got to tell her."


	7. The Day That You Fall, Three Days

A/N: Sorry this is kind of short, I've been having terriable writers block and I had no idea what I was going to do to continue this, however, I think I fixed my problems. YAY! So don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Day That You Fall, Three Day 

Something about the walk home was a cold reality check for Zick. He often wondered if he was dreaming. If this wall all just a horrible dream and he was going to wake up in his bed and look out his window to the darken window of what was Elena's room across the street. However as the cold night air nipped away at his hands creating a numbing feel though his fingertips it made the dream idea become less and less likely.

'How could Elena not know what was going on?'

Teddy was playing Elena, and Lay who was suppose to be Elena's best friend and Maid of Honor at their wedding was in on it too. It hurt Zick so bad and just the though of it. How could both of them look her in the eye and know what they are doing behind her back.

However, he couldn't get the pain in his heart was feeling. Even if he told Elena what was going on, what would it help, would she even believe him?

Elena's apartment parking garage came into sight as he turned the final corner and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had no feeling in his fingers anymore but he was almost there.

The soft snow crunching under his feet made him sight again falling into a lull of thoughts. 'But how could he not tell Elle what was going on either, how fair was that to Elena, but would she even believe him?'

When he cross the empty street and made his way into the darken parking garage it was past midnight. Only a couple of cars lined the visitors spot, however Zick really didn't car, he slowly made his way over to his car and pulled his keys out of his pockets. He unlocked the door and was about to step inside when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Zick what are you still doing here?"

Zick looked up and notice Elena walking over to him. She had her large jacket draped over her body most likely belonging to Teddy which made Zick almost cringe with jealously. However, he didn't say anything about it. He just smiled at the girl before him.

"Hi Elle, I um…" Zick was trying his best to come up with a lie that he knew would work with Elena, however nothing came to mind, he even felt bad for even considering lying to Elena, so many people were lying to her in her life right now, however the truth was too hard as well."

"Elena, can we go inside, I really need to talk to you." Zick barely choked out the words as he spoke and he noticed Elena's face turn from a look of concern to complete worry, he almost wondered why as they walked back into Elena's building after she nodded at his response. Zick prayed he knew what he was doing.

--

Zick shifted uncomfortably, watching Elena before him. Her stare was locked on the floor as if her world was crashing around her soft cries escaping her lips. Zick had never felt so wrong in doing the right thing in his life more then in this moment. Why did he have to tell Elena something that he wasn't entirely sure had happened? But he knew he couldn't have lived with himself if it had turned out to be true and Elena was never to know. However, did she even believe him, sure she was crying, but sometimes Zick wasn't even sure he knew half the time what a girls crying meant. He was about to speak when Elena's voice reached him first, and the worlds that spilt out of her mouth made Zick feel worse.

"I don't believe it."

"Elena…" he began softly his voice cracking as his tongue ran over his cracked lips. However Elena cut him off before he could speak again.

"I though you two had given up on this rivalry things years ago Zick, first you and Teddy fight over Lay and now years later your trying to find ways to make me not trust the man that I'm going to marry, I can't believe you Zick, I can't believe you!"

Zick couldn't breathe, everything that he was afraid of happening was happing right in front of him right now and there wasn't a thing that he could do about it. His heart was hammering in his chest and pounding against his ears so loudly that he almost couldn't hear the words that continued to spill out of Elena's mouth, words that continued to stab at his heart.

"Zick if you still want Lay after all these years, well you've won you can have her, she still single," she cried out fresh tears falling down her face as she stood up rather quickly making Zick stand as well, however that had caused Zick to run into the coffee table, the pain coursed though his body and he fell to the couch in an instant, however Elena who continued her outburst hardly notice. "I can believe that you would continue trying to compeat with Teddy, he begged me to invite you to the wedding because he wanted you to be his best man, and now I'm regretting that I ever let him convince me to let you come."

"Y-You didn't want to even invite me to your wedding?" he asked his voice shaking as he fought back his own tears, however they weren't from the new bruise that was forming on his leg.

"No Zick, I though it would be too damn painful for you to come…Zick after all those years ago, I lo…, NO! It doesn't matter now, I've made my choice and you need to realize that Zick, we're nothing but friends anymore and if you want to be my friend then you need to respect my choice.

Zick couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, his mind swimming as he felt his world crashing down around him. Everything that he wanted in the world hate him, he had nothing left, however he did have one last chance, getting to his feet he closed the distance between Elena and himself and pressed his lips against hers. For a second his mind was a blur as he felt Elena kissing him back softly, however after stumbling backwards falling into the couch, reality snapped back to him and he looked up at the girl who was sobbing before him.

"Y-yo-you ne-nee- to g-g-o Zi-Zick, please." She replied sobbing and shaking almost uncontrollably, and Zick didn't need to be told twice as he got up again from the couch, he quickly and with out looking at her walked out of the apartment building shutting the door behind him. A second later that's when he heard the sobs from within the apartment overwhelm his senses.

Zick had never cried more in his life before this moment. Crouching down by the front door of her apartment he found his own tears falling out of his eyes along with his own sobs escaping his lips. But he let them come,

* * *

Please don't hate me for this chapter. I'm really sorry, more to come soon. 


	8. And I Hate How It Hurts, Two Days

Chapter 8: And I hate how it hurts, Two Days

Lexi had noticed the change in her brother when he came home that night. The way that he didn't say a word to her or any of the monster roaming the house as he shrugged off his jacket letting it fall to a crumpled heap on the floor and kicked off his shoes without even an argument when Bombo snatched them up and swallowed them whole. No, he didn't say a word; he just slowly began his assent up the steps and to his room with the soft thump of the door shutting behind him.

She was almost scared when she reached her brothers door and heard the muffled cries coming from inside. She had never really heard her brother cry before, on one other time, when Elena first left him, however this was completely heartbreaking to her. She reached up to knock on the door however pause before her hand hit the wood before her, instead she reached own and jiggled the handle. It was unlocked.

Twisting the knob she slowly pushed the door opened and noticed her brother on the bed before her. His soft cries louder now, however, his face remained hidden from her. She walked over slowly her feet making the floorboards squeak under her weight, however Zick never noticed.

Reaching the bed she touched her brother shoulder softly and he turned to look at her. Fresh streaks of tears continued to roll down his face, his pillow stained as well. However, he didn't say a word. He just looked at her. Lexi didn't know what to say.

Zick moved away from her touch her hand falling back to her side and he fell back upon his pillow. He didn't say a word but she could still hear his soft sobs escaping his lips ever now and again. She however understood that her brother needed to be alone. She walked away from the bed and the door of the room and without a word pulled it shut.

The room's only occupant hadn't noticed though. Despite the fact that the room was dead silent the deafening sound of Elena's words still run in his head, repeating themselves over and over again calling to him teasing and taunting him. He couldn't get away from them.

**"I don't believe it. I though you two had given up on this rivalry things years ago Zick!"**

The truth is, all those years ago, he had never felt for Lay the way he felt for Elena, he just wasn't able to show it. Why? Well maybe it was the fact that Zick was too young to understand what he was feeling about the other girl. Maybe it was the fact that Lay was an older woman and instead of realizing that she was more of a mentor to him than any physical attraction he thought he had was just all together mixed up. Maybe it was the fact that he still did have a rivalry with Teddy and he knew that he would make fun of him for loving 'potato' instead of a real woman like Lay? He wasn't sure, maybe it was all of those things maybe it was none of them, but how could he have been sure.

**"Zick if you still want Lay after all these years, well you've won you can have her, she still single, I can believe that you would continue trying to compete with Teddy, he begged me to invite you to the wedding because he wanted you to be his best man, and now I'm regretting that I ever let him convince me to let you come."**

Lay? She had been nothing more than a sister to him, a mentor, she had to know that. Something about being drawn to the power that someone else had. That could have been his mistaken affection for the other woman. Even when he looked at Lay now, he felt nothing more than the same love he felt for Lexi, it was love a family member, of someone you care about, but it wasn't the way he felt about Elena, she was nothing special to him.

Teddy had begged Elena to let him come to the wedding, but why. If Elena had wanted Zick to come to the wedding without seeing him why did she come to the house and not just drop it off in the mail like the way that his parents had gotten the invite. Why would she come see him after all these years if she knew that it was going to be painful to her as well as him?

**"No Zick, I thought it would be too damn painful for you to come…Zick all those years ago, I lo…, NO! It doesn't matter now, I've made my choice and you need to realize that Zick, we're nothing but friends anymore and if you want to be my friend then you need to respect my choice.**

There was that word again. Painful. Why had that word not only haunted the thought in his head but the ones in his heart as well? Why despite the fact that Elena and he were nothing but friends not hurt her as bad as it hurt him. Why could she stand there screaming at him about it being painful after all these years when she didn't know a quarter of the pain he was going though right now?

**…Zick all those years ago, I lo…**

Zick sat up quickly as that sentence repeated in his head again.

**…Zick all those years ago, I lo…**

What was she going to say before she went off trying to cover her words and why hadn't he noticed before. What exactly was she going to say?

**… I lo…**

Did she still care for him too? Did she still know what he felt even after all these years, is that why she didn't push him away or slap him as he kissed her, is that why she still hung out with them or lied when Teddy found them kissing the first time. Did she mean…love?

**"Y-yo-you ne-nee- to g-g-o Zi-Zick, please." She replied sobbing and shaking almost uncontrollably, and Zick didn't need to be told twice as he got up again from the couch, he quickly and with out looking at her walked out of the apartment building shutting the door behind him. A second later that's when he heard the sobs from within the apartment overwhelm his senses.**

Zick had never cried more in his life before this moment. Crouching down by the front door of her apartment he found his own tears falling out of his eyes along with his own sobs escaping his lips. But he let them come.

When Zick had heard her cry, he knew that despite the fact that he still loved her, he needed to stop playing with her heart. Stop hurting her. He need to let things happen the way that they were going to happen and leave it at that. Zick was going to watch in just three more days as Elena walked down the aisle and become Mrs. Teddy Thor and he wasn't going to do anything to stop them. Isn't there a saying, that if you truly love someone you'll let them go to do whatever makes them happy? Well Zick need to let Elena do what truly make her happy, and if marring Teddy makes that happened. Then he was going to let her. No matter how much it hurt.

--

The next morning Zick was awoken to the sound of soft knocking at the door. He reached over pulling the blanket that he didn't know how got draped over him, off of him and walked over to the door and opening it. Lexi stood there almost scared of what would happen when Zick would open the door and for the first time in a couple days Zick smiled. He reached down hugging the girl before him apologizing for what had happen the night before, before ushering her into his room.

"Are you sure your ok Zick." She asked, her voice breaking softly in either tears or worry, however Zick nodded softly.

"I'm fine Lexi."

She smiled softly but unsurely at her brother before walking over and sitting on his bed. That's when he noticed a small envelope was in her hand. Dreading the answer to the question that he was going to ask he began to speak reaching out for the envelope.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a letter."

Zick chuckled slightly at his sister stating of the obvious, however nodded taking the letter away from the girl who squeak in protest.

"What kind of letter?"

"Well its directions, to the…"

"To the what, come on Lexi, I'm ok, you don't have to be scared of me,"

"Teddy and Elena's rehearsal dinner, it's your letter actually, Teddy came by this morning with Elle and Lay and they dropped it off for you. They want you to be there tonight when they practice at the church and there tomorrow when they have the rehearsal dinner. You know the whole set up."

Zick opened the envelope, his heart racing slightly, however he stared at the contents. Two pieces of paper sat inside. One was directions to where he needed to go tonight a small banquet hall downtown in the White Water Hotel. The other, was what looked like the arrangement for the bride and grooms table for the wedding. The arrangement didn't surprise Zick; however he couldn't get that feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away. At the large table that stretched from almost one end of the banquet hall to the other would be that Zick was sitting to Teddy's right and Elena on his left at the center. Lay and Lexi and Elena's parents were all on Elena's left in that order and on Zick's right there was going to be Teddy's parents and Zick's parents.

"You've got a place at the bride and groom table." Joked Zick causing his sister to turn to him in confusion, but a small smile broke out on her lips.

"Yeah, well I'm the flower girl along with Elena's sister,"

"Since when?" asked Zick, "You've never been at any of the other things for the wedding, why are you going to be in it now?"

"Maybe it was a last minute change of plans."

"Yeah maybe,"

--

He couldn't feel more uncomfortable as he sipped at his water. Teddy was laughing hard next to Elena who was laughing with Lay. How could they all be acting so close when who know what the hell was going on between Teddy and Lay and Teddy and Elena?

Everything had gone great at the church. The ceremony had finished rather quickly; almost too quickly it seemed however Zick said nothing against it. He didn't want to spend any more time with Lay, Teddy and Elena then he had to. However, before he could even thing about going home Lay had suggested that they go out to dinner, which everyone quickly agreed to.

He sighed softly picking at what was on his place before sighing placing his fork back onto the plate. He wasn't hungry. He was just ready to get this night over with. As soon as the wedding was over with he would never have to deal with this pain in his chest, in his heart ever again. He sighed again.

"You ok man?" asked a voice next to him.

He turned and looked to his side noticing that Teddy was looking at him concerned. He nodded softly before turning away and went back to picking at his food. No he wasn't ok. But he could tell Teddy. Why? Gee how would it sound on the day before the day of his friends wedding he told his friend, "gee I kissed your fiancée last night because I'm not sure that I'm over the feelings I have for her I hope you don't mind." Zick wasn't that stupid.

"Alright." Replied Teddy with a smile as he got to his feet. The room felt silent and all eyes turned to Teddy, Zick felt a wash of relief fall over him. He knew as soon as they were done eating that they would be done with this stupid night. "Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner and then after that it's the big day."

A smile spread across people's faces as well as applause Zick however swallowed hard. He sung lower in his chair feeling rather guilty about everything that has happened over the last nine days. How could so much emotion and stress happen in a week and a half?

"And of course Zick as my best man will have our rehearsal dinner speech. I'm so happy to have him here for this occasion. So please enjoy the rest of your meals and we'll see you tomorrow."

Zick couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He needed to do a speech at the wedding. Why, since when. Could he just tell Teddy no? How could he…no it…

"Hey Zick." Came a voice and he paused and looked around noticing that Elena was standing next to him. How long has she been standing there? Most of the room had cleared out and Teddy was talking to Lay and his father on the opposite side of the room.

"Zick about last night…I…"

Zick however jumped to his feet quickly. "Elena, I'm um…I'm really sorry about last night, I was wrong, I really was wrong and I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry about what I said, Teddy is really a great guy. He really is. I'm…so…happy for you, I want you to be happy, and I want, I want to be friends with you again, will you forgive me?"

She smiled softly. "Of course Zick."

He smiled reaching out and hugging her softly. He never noticed how much he had missed the feeling of her in his arms. It was weird; however he had really missed this.

As she broke apart and walked to talk to her mother and siblings Zick sighed softly. However his mind was racing. How the hell was he expected to write a speech about a wedding that he wanted nothing to do with? He couldn't be happier when Christmas eve was here. And all of this would be over with. 


	9. To Elena and Teddy, One Day

**A/N: **_I wanted to personally thank flamma09 for giving me the lyrics to the song "Just so you know" by Jessie McCartney, this chapter was rather dull and now I think the song does it justice. Thanks again! I owe you one._

* * *

Chapter 9: To Elena and Teddy, One Day

Had you ever had that feeling in your life like something feels off when you go to it? Something just doesn't add up or something is just bothering you and you can't figure out what that thing is? Well this is how he felt as he sat at this rather crowded dinner table. Actual it wasn't really a dinner table, it was a rehearsal dinner table, and unlike a dinner table there was no food evident. Instead he found the plates bare and the wine glasses turned upside down the mouths of the glasses on the table.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

As he glanced around the room at the many people that lined the room, most of who he recognized and knew very well, but still he couldn't help but feel as a stranger among them as they laughed and talked together, most weren't sitting in their seats because of the cramp area that it was already becoming; however they just lined the small set of stairs that led to the table and the wooden dance floor that was in front of it. However Zick couldn't move from his seat.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

He watched as the music began to play the younger boys and girls begin to run out on the dance floor no socks on their feet and sliding to the other side with much ease. The floor was so smooth and glass like that Zick almost considered joining them. But he didn't.

_just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know_

Another kid came sliding across the floor reaching the other side in triumph however, that didn't stop his motion and he skidded pass the soft linoleum floor and crashing into a stack of chairs on the other side. Most people gasped quickly getting to their feet however, when they noticed that the boy was fine they laughed as he held his arms up triumphantly in the air dancing around knowing that he was the champ because he had gone the farthest on the floor. The other kids held their heads in defeat.

_It's gettin hard to  
be around you  
there's so much I can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look away_

Zick found himself smiling at this, he remembered at time, a more stress free time when he and Teddy competed like this. Well you couldn't exactly call monster hunting a stress free time, however it was less then what he was currently going though. Why couldn't they be like that now? Why can the one little fact of a woman that Teddy didn't even like when he first met her come in between their friendship.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

However, any trace of that though was abandoned when Teddy and Elena walked through the door, their hands linked together almost all the compassion was gone and replaced by the hate and sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach once again. Call of greeting were called out to them as they made their way over to the table and Zick couldn't help but turn away as he noticed Elle's smiling face.

_just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know_

People began to take their seats at the table as Elena and Teddy came over to the table, Zick watched as Teddy pulled the chair out for her and Zick watched as Elena laughed and took her seat next to him. It was so painful. However he bit his tongue hard which he hadn't realized that he had been chewing on and yipped in pain as the metallic taste of blood began to reside in his mouth. However he just ignored it. Despite how sick it was making him feel.

_This emptiness is killin me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
looking back I realize it was always there to be spoken  
now I'm waitin here  
been waitin here_

Chatter broke out in the room as people began to converse with each other and Teddy rose to his feet a wine glass in his hands and tapped on it softly with the edge of his knife creating a soft 'ting' sound. People turned from their conversations to Teddy who still had a large smile on his face as he began to speak.

_just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to_

"Family, friends and soon to be family, I want to welcome you call to this wonderful dinner, I want all of you to know that Elle and I are so glad to have you here with us today."

Applause broke out but Zick had hardly noticed as his stomach wined and nausea began to set over him again as the blood and saliva continue to mix in his mouth and throat as he swallowed. However no one notice.

"I want to thank all of you that are going to be there tomorrow at the wedding, all of you are so important to us and were all going to be grateful that we have friends like you."

More applause broke out but Zick still hadn't moved he need to get out of here, he felt so sick.

"I also want to thank Lay Elena's maid of honor, and Zick my best man ahead of time for the speeches that they are going to give I know that they are going to be great, I love both of them with all of my heart and I'm so grateful that they are here as well. Now my best man Zick has a speech that he would like to read so I'm going to let the floor to him, so enjoy."

Applause broke out again and he turned to Teddy to who gave him a thumb up, he swallowed hard knowing that he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to do this. He rose to his feet and for a second there was silence, he swallowed hard and when he opened his mouth he couldn't speak, for a second he looked around the room and then softly whispered. "I'm sorry," before taking off.

He took off out of the room and he heard the whispers and voice following him, he couldn't keep a level head his mind was swimming nausea was set over him and he wanted to get away. Running to the bathroom on the opposite side of the hallway he pushed open the door and fell to the floor. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this to his two best friends, and yet at the same time he couldn't form words.

He didn't want to congratulate Teddy for finding Elena, he didn't want to congratulate the wedding of his two friends one of which he was in love with himself and he didn't want to be a part of a wedding that hurt him so badly.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention and he quickly got to his feet feeling rather stupid for not locking the door when he had came inside, however he was surprised when Elena stood in the doorway.

_I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know_

"Zick what the hell was that, your suppose to be Teddy's best man and now your hiding in the bathroom because you were…what? Afraid, upset? Zick what is it, I though you were ok with my marring Teddy and now…"

Zick on shaky legs got to his feet slowly. He walked over to Elena and softly met her lips with his own. There was a moment when neither knew what to say and when Zick pulled away Elena hadn't even looked at him. He felt the familiar lump build in his throat, as he waited for he to say anything.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry." With that he pushed past her and walked out of the bathroom. How ever Elena caught his hand, she turned him to face her and stared him in the eyes, for a second neither said a word and Zick couldn't match eyes with her.

_I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know_

"I…I…" Zick tired for form the words as a million and one thoughts rang though his head, did he have the right to say it. Did he have the right to destroy the wedding of his friends, or did she even feel the same way about him anymore. Was she just going to laugh at him? His throat was so dry he couldn't swallow and Zick turned away from her for a moment. "I…"

"Elena?" came a voice in the hallway and when Elena was distracted Zick pulled away from her, Teddy was standing a couple of feet away from them looking at the confused Elena and the disgruntled Zick.

"I'm sorry Teddy," replied Zick walking past him, "I'm sorry I ruined rehearsal, I just got nervous."

Teddy was silent for a moment before placing his hand on his shoulder with a smile. "That's cool Zick, you'll have it perfected by tomorrow I'm sure."

Zick nodded despite how unsure he felt. Turning toward Elena she nodded to giving him an almost fake but reassuring smile. The sound of music filled the hallway and all three heads turned towards the ballroom where he could here someone messing with the auto/visual stuff and Teddy sighed softly.

"I better go check on them before they break something."

Elena nodded watching Teddy go and when she turned back to where Zick was once standing, he wasn't there anymore, she sighed softly making her way back into the ballroom and disappearing thought the door just as Zick made his way out of the building on the ground floor.

_I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know_

_One more chapter to go. I'm so greatful to everyone that has stuck with me through this story from start to finish. I'm sorry this chapter toook me a while to post but I was having such a hard time with it. Thanks to a great review from Flamma09 I was able to finish this chapter. So now that this is up I just wanted to say don't forget to review. Thanks!_


	10. When Red Roses Bloom

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm a very very easily embarrassed person and despite the fact that I know that this is a story and I know that they aren't really real and I made everything in this chapter happen in my pretty little head I still find it rather hard to read and rather hard to write. I just get embarrassed for them and that's why it took so long for me to write, but here it is, after a very long wait the ending to **Mind Game**.

* * *

Chapter 10: When Red Roses Bloom

The words came out of his mouth before he realized they did and those piercing brown eyes turned to him. She stared at him; her mouth agape and now for a second Zick almost regretted the words that had come out of his mouth, almost. But now as he stood in this room and feeling as if the soft tan walls were closing in on him he felt reassured that she would say something back, however instead a slap hit him across the face.

Now as he held his face he watched her talk, but the flash of pain that crossed her eyes was something that hurt him even more as he tried to remember why it had come to this.

--

Zick blinked a couple of times to get his eyes to adjust to the room, his shades that had not been pulled over the night before allowing, the bright glow of the moon reflecting in off of the freshly fallen snow that covered the ground to enter his room. Picking his head up off of his desk he blinked, rubbing at his eyes before, and glancing at the clock. It read a quarter after five in the morning.

Christmas Eve morning, when he was a kid he would look forward to his day every year. He couldn't wait for it to come because he knew that the next morning would result in presents from his family and freshly homemade pancakes. But now he couldn't want anything more than this day to end.

Today was the day that he was going to lose Elena forever. He rubbed at his eyes feeling the tiredness beginning to build on him again, sighing knowing that he wasn't going to get back to sleep.

After getting showered and dressed he walked over removed his tux bag from his closet as he set the thing on the bed he cast his eyes back to the desk where a single sheet of paper and a pen lay. The perfect speech that he was suppose to make for two people that he wanted more than anything to not get married today. Zick had been working all night. The speech as the best man he was suppose to give and he had promise he would make this perfect for the two of them.

One of the most difficult things he could have done, and yet, he couldn't deny that perfection of what he had written. His eyes rushed over the words filling his head almost instantly:

_I have known my two best friends Teddy and Elena as long as I can remember, and for most of the time I remembered they were the worst enemies. I would have never believe if you would have told me that four years ago these two would have ended up together. Two people that couldn't have been more of a mismatch pair are now two of the happiest people that I know however, today proves that even the worst enemy's can become the soul mates. I'm so happy for Teddy and Elena and I wish them nothing but the best in the future. I love both of you, with all my heart and shall nothing bring them apart. _

_To Teddy and Elena._

It was short, but it made his point well.

Teddy and Elena were opposite, hell if you told him five years ago that today was going to be the wedding of his best friend to the love of his life he would had called you crazy himself. He sighed lying on his bed, it was stupid. He hated it. Why did everything that came out of his mouth about the two of them sound stupid. He wanted to be happy for them. But everything about their relationship sounded forced, it was wrong and he could tell that it was. But why couldn't she see it.

A soft knocking at his door drew his attention away from the paper and he got to his feet. Laying his speech down upon the table he walked to the door and found his younger sister Lexi stand there.

"Hey Zick,"

Zick ushered his sister inside shutting the door behind him. Lexi had made her way over to the bed and for the first time in the glow of his bedroom was when he noticed the box that was sitting in his hands.

"What you got there Lexi?" motioned Zick walking over and join his sister on the bed. A smile came to her lips as she held the small box for a minute longer before handing it over to her brother. Confused Zick looked at her but opened the box. Inside was something he had completely forgotten about a small chair and at the end of it a crystal heart.

"Lexi where…"

"I found it a couple of days ago. In the covers of your bed, I figured you might need a reminder of what you're thinking about giving up here Zick, I mean you love Elena right, and you don't want to see her marrying Teddy."

"Its not that simple Lexi, I if I could just walk up to her and say I love her and know that she would say it back I would, but I'm not sure anymore. She's a different person now."

"So are you Zick, you aren't that quite shy boy that you were before, mom use to tell me stories about how Elena opened you up how before you knew her you use to spend every day with her in the garden, but then you met Ellie and she helped you, she befriended you, and yet your willing to give up, give up the person that bought out the new Zick I see before me…"

"I've tried Lexi, I've really tried, I wanted to tell her that I don't want her to marry Teddy, but every time I worried that I won't only be breaking up their marriage, but I could be breaking up a friendship. What if she hates me? What if she resents me, what if…?"

"What if you save her from the worst mistake she could make? I mean don't get me wrong, Teddy's a nice guy but I wouldn't see their marriage last longer then a year, they just don't seem right for one another, Teddy's to hard headed and Elena's to sweet. They just don't fit."

"Sometimes the heart makes matches that the head just can't understand Lexi."

Alexia sighed softly rising to her feet leaving the box on the bed and turning to reach the door, however she paused as her hand rest on the handle. "I just want you to think about it Zick, I don't want to see my brother heartbroken his whole life just because he didn't take the chance on something that meant to much to him.

She opened the door without another word and walked out of the room. The door shut snuggly behind her and her receding footsteps where heard down the hallway. However Zick turned to the crystal necklace that was in his hand. He had forgotten about the thing in the chaos of this last week and now that he was looking at it a small tear slid down his face.

He held the necklace up by its chain and watched at the crystal necklace twisted back and forth glittering in the light of the room. He wanted nothing more then do what Lexi had told him, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, he wanted to tell her that she should marry Teddy, but what kind of friend would that make him.

"A lonely one." He muttered. He placed the necklace back into the box and placed it on the desk alone with the speech he had written for the wedding. He had only one more day to make up his mind, he could either he could go though with the wedding and watch the woman he love marry some one else, or risk their friendship.

--

A soft knock was heard from his door and he quickly rose to his feet walking over to the door and opening it. Alexia stood in the door, still in her pajamas, with a small frown on her face. "Teddy's here Zick he's waiting for your downstairs."

Zick nodded returning to his bed and grabbing his tux bag before heading out the door. Giving Alexia a small hug to which he received a small, almost as if she was saying that she was sorry, kiss from his sister he began his decent downstairs.

Pausing half way down he realized he had left his note cards on his desk. Groaning softly he turning around he quickly return to his room and made his way to his desk snatching his cards up.

He was about leave when there he saw it. The necklace that was meant for Elle was sitting on top of a pile of his stuff. Taking it off his desk he pushed it into his pocket and sighed before turning to walk out the door again.

Going back down the step he noticed that Lexi was standing there waiting for him, along with Teddy and his parents. Zick swallowed hard but brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Teddy good morning." Replied Zick

"Here," he replied handing his some coffee which he quickly accepted. He took a sip of the warm liquid and as it splashed against the back of his throat he greatly accepted it. It was refreshing. "Come on were going to be late."

Zick paused, what was wrong with Teddy, he was in an awful bad mood for the day in which he was getting married. However Zick didn't bring it up. The front door was open and he bid goodbye to his parents and sister a hug to all of them and followed Teddy down to his car parked in their driveway. It was a cold, the snow was fresh on the ground and you could see your breath among the cold air of the morning.

"You ready to go?" asked Teddy walking over and opening the driver's side door, Zick nodded opening his door on the other side and the warm air of the car hit him like a wave. He it felt good and as he got into the car he sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

The drive was nothing but silence as they made their way to the church. Old Mill road was a long and winding road that was a lovely drive in the fall when the leaves would change and dance across the road in the wind. But it was even lovelier in the winter, when the snow was falling and drifting across the road. It was being in a snow globe, a very sad and depressing snow globe.

Pulling into the church seconds later, Zick reluctantly pulled on the car door handle the door swung open. It was a lot colder down by the church then at his house and he found himself shiver as he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself wishing he has his coffee again to keep him warm. They made their way inside the almost empty church and without a word Teddy disappeared.

Zick, however, looked around the church. It had been decorated hours before and low soft lacing of white graced the pews. Soft flowers that Zick knew wasn't of Elena's taste were now everywhere and people making the final touch were there. Zick however felt a pain hit him. How could he let this happen? He was going to let Elena marry Teddy.

"Zick." Called a voice next to him.

Zick turned noticing that Teddy was waving him over to the changing room and Zick's grip tighten on his tux bag he slowly and reluctantly made his way over to where Teddy was standing waiting for him.

--

Zick slipped off his jacket and shirt before tossing them to the couch in the room and slipping on the final elements of his attire. His nibble fingers made quick work of the tux white shirt, and after slipping on his jacket his sighed softly looking at the tie, the last thing laying in the tux bag.

Zick was horrible on ties. Always had been and still was. Snatching up the tie he glanced around the room. Teddy was gone, most likely soliciting among family members. Zick sighed almost giving up on the tie and tossing it back in the bag when something caught his eye. The necklace he had put into his jacket pocket this morning was now sitting sprawled out on the couch before him.

Snatching up the necklace he felt a sad smile come to his face. Picking it up by the chair he let the heart on the end twist back and forth letting the reflecting glow from it sparkle across the room. He sighed after a second letting the arm that was holding the necklace sag and he place the necklace in the pocket of his tux pants.

Snatching up his tie again he sighed make his way out of the room, who knows maybe Lexi would be able to tie his tie for him.

--

Zick was trying making his way; unsuccessfully back to the groom's room. Lexi had been able to tie his tie for him but she had to leave him after getting called away by Lay and his parents leaving Zick to fine his way back alone. But after taking a wrong turn in this huge church was now lost.

Turning down another hallway Zick sighed. Nothing in this hallway looked familiar, just a bunch of tan walls and brown doors in this stupid church.

Zick was about to turn around when suddenly the door next to him had something on it that caught his eyes, a small white sign on the center of the door reading: Bride's Dressing Room.

Zick almost couldn't believe it. Right before him was a chance, a chance to talk to Elena before she did something she might regret. Zick was about to raise his arm to knock, but paused, could he do this. What if this was what Elena wanted? A life, a life with someone that did actually love her, a life where there was a constant there, someone who was willing to stick by her and not just let her go.

But then Zick remember, he remember back to that night in the car when he had heard Teddy and Lay together, and he felt his blood boil. Before he even knew it his hand had come into contact with the door.

Knocking on the door Zick waited for a few seconds, however when he received no response he entered the room. He had to tell her. Before he left the person that he loved more then anything in the whole world slip away from him forever.

In the middle of the room was a large u-shaped mirror, the back of the mirror was facing him and Zick took a deep breath, he was going to see Elena in her wedding dress. He walked over to the mirror and before he could even say a word he paused glancing at the reflection in the mirror. That wasn't Elena.

"Lay?"

Lay gasped turning around looking at Zick. All words left Zick as he stared at Lay in that wedding dress, but at the same time a wave of relief hit him. What was happening here? Why was Lay in the wedding dress and where was Elena.

"Lay, what's going on here?"

Before Lay could even say anything another voice entered the room. The voice of the woman Zick though was going to leave him forever. Elena.

"Lay are you almost ready, the wedding's going to start…" Elena paused as she came around the mirror and came face to face with Zick. Zick's heart was pounding in his chest as he glanced upon Elena. She wore a short blue bride's maid of honors dress; her long red hair was cascaded upon her shoulder while only a soft white ribbon rested upon her head holding the rest of her hair back.

All the people in the room didn't say a word to one another as the second slowly clicked by, Zick however was the first to break the silence. "Ok, what exactly is going on here, because last time I check you" he replied point to Elena who was softly biting upon one of her brand new manicured nails. "Where the one getting married."

"Zick…" began Lay stepping forward but Zick moved away from her.

"You're letting them get married two, and you damn well know that you're helping Teddy cheat on Elena here, how could you do that to her, you're suppose to be Elena's best friend you're suppose to be the one that Elena could trust could depend on and here you are…"

"Zick!" began Elena trying to stop his rant

"Letting her get married when you damn well know he's been send all this time with you, with your kiss, and dinner dates and all of your I love you too's." continued Zick "That's shows what kind of person you are Lay, and its not the good kind."

"Zick!" replied Elena again as the tears stared to fall down her face and Lay's at the same time. But Zick wouldn't listen.

"Damn Elena I though you could have seen what was right in front of your face because if your gullible enough that you can't see that Teddy's cheating on you then…"

The words have came of his mouth before he realized they did and those piercing brown eyes turned to him. She stared at him; her mouth agape and now for a second Zick almost regretted the words that had come out of his mouth, almost. But now as he stood in this room and feeling as if the soft tan walls were closing in on him he felt reassured that she would say something back, however instead a slap hit him across the face.

Now as he held his face he watched her talk, but the flash of pain that crossed her eyes was something that hurt him even more as he tried to remember why it had come to this.

"TEDDY'S NOT CHEATING ON ME!" Yelled Elena at the top of her lungs, the room got deathly silent after that. "Damn it Zick, can't you see that there is more here then meets the eye or are you too wrapped up in your assumptions that you can't see beyond that."

"I don't…"

"No you don't. Stop talking for a minute and let me talk." She replied poking him hard in the chest and he fell into a near by chair. "I'm not marrying Teddy, hell I don't even like Teddy, no offence Lay, this whole thing was a scam set up by all the people you see in this room plus your parents and sister."

"A setup?" replied Zick

Elena was crying by now but she didn't wipe them away as she continued to yell at Zick. "You were too stupid to come after me when I left, I know what you wanted to tell me that day you left me left for college and yet you never said it. I know I took the whole wedding thing too far but I think it was my way of getting you back for all those years that you hurt me. But Zick despite all that I still love you, and I still feel that way I felt for you that day I left for Boston. But I just figured you didn't."

Zick just stared at the woman before him. This was a setup. They had played with his emotions that he was still harboring over Elena and used them to trick him. Zick got up without a word and left the room.

Elena watched him go, the door being slammed loudly behind him and for a second neither of them did anything. But before Lay could say anything to Elena a sob escaped her lips and she fell to the ground crying loudly.

"What have I done, I've ruined everything with one quick swipe and now Zick will want nothing to do with me anymore." Cried Elena her arms wrapped across her chest trying to comfort herself but failing miserably.

"Elena," replied Lay softly kneeling down the girl's level, "If anything this is all of our faults, we encouraged you, Teddy, Lexi; all of us did this to help you. None of this is your fault."

"But what am I going to do now?" asked Elena "He probably won't speak to me, not after this."

"I'll tell you what you going to do," replied Lay pulling the girl to her feet. "You going to do what he didn't do for you, you're going to go after him."

"What…but the wedding…"

"This is more important then the wedding, this is your life Elena, this is your shot to prove to Zick that he still means the same to you as you do to him. Teddy and I both understand, besides it's not like I can't find other people to stand in. This is your time now and I want you to go. Now GO!"

Elena didn't need to be told twice. She snatched her jacket off the couch in the Brides room and quickly threw it on herself before walking out of the room after Zick.

--

Zick didn't know how long he had been walking around. The snow had long stopped falling but the chill still hung in the air. His breath was coming out in short puffs but the tears that were falling down his face were almost freezing in place causing him to rub at his red eyes constantly.

They were playing him, playing his emotions and everything, his friends, his sister, his family, even Elena. He sniffled again, how could they do this to him? Zick shiver softly, his legs growing tired and this damn tux wasn't much warm Zick sighed coming to rest on a cleared stairwell.

The streets were silent as Zick sat there. Sniffling and freezing out in the snow and the cold on Christmas Eve. The sun was almost starting to set into the night sky and Zick glanced at his watch. It was almost 5:00 Teddy and E…Lay were probably married by now. Celebrating with all their and in turn his so called family and friends.

Shoving his hands back into his pockets of his pants to keep them warm his hand bushed against some and he pulled out the item in there. The necklace. Every fiber of his being wanted to take the damn thing and toss it out into the street, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just stared at it.

The minutes clicked by as he just stared at the heart twisting on the chain. Now the snow was starting to fall again gracing the ground with a small layer of powder, Zick shivered shoving his hand back into his pockets.

Getting to his feet he sighed. He wasn't more then a half and hour from the house, if he started walking now he might be able to get home before 9 tonight. Zick sighed softly starting to walk.

"Zick!" cried a voice and he paused. Was that Elena?

Zick slowed but didn't stop walking. After a few more second Zick heard it again and this time he turned around. "Zick! Wait!"

Elena was running towards him. She was still dress in the blue dress that she wore at the wedding and a short jacket wrapped around her body. Zick sighed looking at her and when she came up to him she paused trying to catch her breath.

"Elena what are you doing here?" replied Zick. "Shouldn't you be at a wedding?"

"Zick wait I need to talk to you."

"No I think that you said all you need at the church."

"But Zick you don't…"

"You played me Elena. You tricked me and made me believe that you were getting married to pretty much get back at me for what I did to you. Elena I can't believe you."

"Zick. I'm sorry, this really wasn't my intent. Please, just listen."

Zick glanced at her, frozen tears were starting to fall down her face and Zick sighed feeling guilty. "Fine,"

"Zick, when I heard that Teddy and Lay were getting married they automatically asked me if I could help them, Lay wanted me to be her maid-of-honor. I agreed of course, but after I while Lay kept telling me that Teddy hadn't found a best man yet."

Elena was shivering and Zick felt a pain of worry wash over him. At least he had pants on but Elena was wearing a dress in the middle of a freezing winter night, Zick pulled off his tux jacket and wrapped it around the girl before him. Elena blushed softly pulling the jacket around her before smiling.

"Thank Zick."

"No problem."

"Anyways, um…I kept suggesting that they use you, since I knew that you and Teddy despite your problems were friends at one time, and you would most likely agree to be the best man."

"I feel like you want to say but though."

"But…they kept not wanting to use you in the wedding…because they knew about…what had happened between us…they didn't want to bring up bad memories for me. But I…I told them to do it."

"Ellie…" began Zick

"But the idea about tricking you didn't come till later, I mean it wasn't premeditated against you. Lay had the idea. She wanted to help me…and I mean I shouldn't have gone along with it Zick. I'm so sorry…I just wanted…I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to wait around forever for you to make up your mind…and I…

Zick couldn't believe it. He moved forward and quickly met his lips with Elena.

Elena couldn't believe it, Zick was kissing her, after everything, he wasn't mad at her anymore and now she slowly wrapped her arms around her body.

The two of them stood in the middle of the falling snow together, their soft lips meeting together, not only a momentum of passion, but the shared love and longing that they still held for one another after all these years.

When Zick pulled away he held Elena in his arms and smiled softly.

"Elena, your right, I did wait, I didn't want to express my feelings for you even after I found out that you were married because I wanted to be happy for you. I wanted to be happy for you but I couldn't. I was suffering and I couldn't bring myself to make you unhappy if you were happy."

"Zi…" began Elena but he cut her off.

"And even after I found out that your getting married was fake I couldn't even bring myself realize was true because I was afraid that that it wasn't true. I didn't know what to do. So I got mad and I left."

Elena felt the tears fall down her face but Zick continued.

"I love you Elena, I always have, and I hope I always will be able too. Here I want to give this to you."

Zick pulled the necklace out of his pocket and smile leaning forward and putting it on the girl. When he pulled away Elena's fingers went to the necklace around her neck and smile.

"Zick…thank you."

"I bought that forever ago. I was going to give it to you the day you left but I wasn't sure about my feelings before, but now I am…I love you Elena."

Elena was cry by now full tears falling down her cold face.

"Zick I love you too." Replied Elena.

--

Teddy and Lay stood before a group of people. Lay was waving to the group as she was about to get into the limo and Teddy was standing next to them her a large smile present on her face.

People were around the limo waiting for Lay to throw her flowers and she turned to the crowd. That's when she noticed them. Zick and Elena standing together a smile on both of their faces, she smiled brightly.

"Should I throw it?"

"Yeah!" responded the crowd.

Lay turned around and closed her eyes before tossing the flowers of her head. People's hand reached up and soon it landed in the hands Elena.

Lay turned around to see who had gotten the flowers and smiled when she noticed who was holding the flowers. She smiled before getting into the limo wave to the people. Teddy entered seconds later and the door shut.

Lay appeared through the sunroof a second later waving to Elena and Zick as the Limo drove away. Elena and Zick stood there for just a moment watching the limo disappear before turning to one another.

"Happy Christmas Eve Ellie."

"I love you Zick." She replied softly and the two of them met in a soft kiss.

* * *

Alright! Well that's it! I really hope that no one thought that the ending was rushed in any way and I really hope overall that you liked it. Please, please send me a review even if its a flame (as long as its constructive criticism) and by the way even though I've marked this as complete I really am planning on writing and epilogue so keep and eye out for that as well as a sequel which will be the other side of this story (Elena's POV, I seem to like writing those don't I? Well anyways please review and thank you again for waiting this long for an update. I love you all.


End file.
